fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kama
This article is for . For enemy version, see Beast III/L. , , Beast III/L |jname = カーマ |id = 239 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,781/11,528 |hp = 1,890/12,889 |gatk = 12,619 |ghp = 14,120 |voicea = Shitaya Noriko |illus = ReDrop |attribute = Sky |growthc = Semi S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 25% |npchargeatk = 0.74% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 31.6% |alignment = Chaotic・Evil |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qqabb |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = Independent action |name3 = Independent Manifestation |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. Increases own mental debuff resistance by 6%. ( ) Increases own Instant-Kill resistance by 6%. |img4 = divinity |name4 = Essence of the God of Love |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own damage by 225. Grants self Charm Debuff Immunity. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= 80% Chance to Charm them for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Stage 3= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance except herself by 15% and critical damage except herself by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Kama is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Matou Sakura. *She is the fourth Assassin to lack the Presence Concealment passive skill after Mata Hari, Mysterious Heroine X and Li Shuwen. * is the first Servant to possess a different Noble Phantasm after Ascension. **In Stage 1 and Stage 2, her Noble Phantasm is a Waning Love, and Embracing Affection; That is Chastity| は恋無きなり}}. **From Stage 3 onward, her Noble Phantasm changes into Affection in the Name of Love| は愛ゆえなり}}. **Only the names and animations are different. The Noble Phantasm itself and its effect are the same. Images Saint Graphs= Kama1.png|Stage 1 Kama2.png|Stage 2 Kama3.png|Stage 3 Kama4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S239Icon.png|Stage 1 KamaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KamaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KamaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S239 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S239 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S239 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Kama_1_Fix.png|Stage 1 Kama_2.png|Stage 2 Kama 3 Sprite.png|Sprite 3 S239 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S239 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S239 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Kama_3_bad.png|Stage 3 (No Effects and Weapon) |-| Expression Sheets= Kama_1.png|Stage 1 KamaSheet2.png|Stage 2 KamaSheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1091.png|Summer Enma-Tei |-| Others= KamaIllust.jpg|Illustration by ReDrop KamaIllust2.jpg|Illustration by ReDrop KamaIllust3.jpg|Illustration by ReDrop KamaIllust4.jpg|Illustration by ReDrop Category:Indian Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding